Abby's Rant
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Abby has had a long hard year and finds someone to vent her feelings. [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. I also don't own Bert the Farting Hippo. But that would be cool.

A/N: If you find anysort of mistake on my part of this story let me know ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby's Rant

I can't help it Bert. Everybody is leaving me. First Kate, my best friend I ever had. She left me because of that son of a bitch, Ari. All of us thought he was after Gibbs and Gibbs only. But, no he wanted to take Kate first. She didn't deserve to die. She was a sweet and gentle person. Granted she was an ex-Secret Service agent and NCIS agent, but that doesn't mean she should die because of it. Now I don't have a girlfriend to talk to.

Second to leave me is Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs left me. He was my strength. He was the only one on the team to make me feel safe. Back when that whole mess when that one jerk hired a hit man to kill me Gibbs did everything to protect me. He just let me rant and get everything out. He was like a father to me. Sure I joked with McGee about how his silver hair does something to me, but he's still my father. That's what his silver hair does to me, Bert. It makes me feel like a little girl looking up to her daddy.

I won't be surprised if McGee is next to leave. Our relationship is a constant yo-yo, is it a ping bong ball? See I'm so messed up I can't think straight. There are times I love him, but there time I hate him. I have days where I just want to hold him and never let go and others I just want to push him away. If this keeps up I won't have him in my life anymore one of these days.

Then Tony will leave me. He's that goofy big brother in my eyes. Sure we get along, but, the way things our going I'm either going to lose him. I mean when Gibbs was knocked out he was acting like Gibbs. Gibbs is Gibbs. Tony shouldn't be acting like him. Granted he did try to push it after me and Ziva nearly had a cat fight in the lab, but still he's not Gibbs. The one thing that proves he was trying to be Gibbs was when the near cat fight. If Tony was acting like himself he would have let us go at with a bucket of popcorn and wondering was the mud or jell-O.

Speaking of Ziva I wouldn't mind if she left. Okay, Bert, I'm lying. It would probably hurt me just as much if she left. We might not always get along, but, I still care about her. I guess I think of her as a sister. Think about it for a moment. We fifty percent of the time we're fighting about one thing or another. Usually it is about the team. I know I should trust her because Gibbs trusts her, but, I just can't stop disliking her because of that Ari business. She wanted to take him back just because he was a fellow Mossad agent. He killed Kate and she just wanted to let him get away with it.

Then Ducky will probably go sooner or later. Heck he knew Gibbs longer then any of us.   
Since Gibbs left it's just a matter of time before Ducky goes. I always saw him as that  
egocentric grandfather that you can't help but love. Think about it for a second about it Bert. Every time you turn around he's telling a strange story about something about his past. To bad he isn't a dad. I'm sure he would be a great father to a kid.

Great that just reminds me of Gibbs. I remember what happened whenever we have a case that involved a child he was always passionate about it. Like that one case with 'Mini-Gibbs'. He practically bent over backwards for that little boy. I'm sure Gibbs is a natural when it comes to being a dad. I mean this team is something like a family. A slightly dysfunctional family but still a family. And now this family is leaving me. I'm so alone Bert. This is killing me.

The most important pieces of my life a slowly drifting away and I can't get them back. I don't know what to do. This is just something I can figure out with science. Granted science is like a religion to me, but, this is one religion where I can ask a priest or a minster to help me get through this. All it does is help me find out who the bad guys are. I just want my family back, Bert. Do you understand?

"FAAARRRT"


End file.
